1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a receiver circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus includes a receiver circuit for receiving data from outside the semiconductor apparatus.
In order to improve the performance of the semiconductor apparatus, the receiver circuit may need to be designed to be insensitive to input noise and to operate with a low current, to possess a high receiving efficiency.